Shattered
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: 'Ally turns in the woods slowly, eyes wide with frightened curiosity. A twig snaps behind her, causing her to turn swiftly. "Hello?" She calls. "Is anyone there?" Silence. She relaxes her body against the tree, before a flash of brown fur speeds past her face. Ally screams.' Crossover with Twilight, just to make it interesting.
1. Prologue

She's numb. Flashback after flashback, regret after regret, flashing before her eyes. Pain lances through the numbness, melting her heart and making her stomach ache.

She's going to throw up.

She rushes from her bed and runs to the bathroom, throwing up what little was in her stomach, before laying back down, loud heart wrenching sobs wracking her body.

_'Dying of cancer? My beloved, strong grandma?'_

A sob shakes her shoulders, the numbness resettling in the core of her being, freezing her limbs into place. _'Why?'_ A tiny, barely there whimper passes through her lips. _'Why?'_ Louder. _'WHY?'_ Violent, loud sobs escape her throat, fat tears of sorrow and pain dripping down her face, leaving small tear tracks on her flushed, pale-but-not-to-pale skin.

"Why!? Why? Why! Why?" She screams, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face against them, her voice muffled now. "WHY?" She screams, her sobs mixing in with the tortured noise as her mother comes bursting through the door. Rushing to Ally, she crawls towards her, voice cooing and soothing as Ally screams, remembering exactly how her mother had broken the news to her.

_She was just waking up. 'Mmm..' She groans, rolling over, her arms stretching as she listens to her mother cook in the kitchen. She sighs, blinking her blurry eyes as her mother comes in, seeing she's awake. "Ally, honey." She whispers, "We need to talk.." _

_"Talk about what?" She mumbles sleepily. "It's about your grandmother.. Ally she's dying." Ally barely registers this, before her mother whispers quietly, "She's dying from cancer.. she had a relapse and.. she's in the hospital."_

_Ally's blood fills with ice, her heart freezing. 'What?' She watches her mother walk toward her, before she starts whispering, "Go away.. go away.. go away.." _

_Ally's mother whispers quietly, "Honey, they couldn't make it go away." Ally's heart shatters, her eyes closing and pain filled, tortured screams escape her throat. "GO AWAY!" She screams, "GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" She buries her face against the pillow underneath her, her sobs quieted by the fluff-filled cushion. The last thing Ally registers is her mothers soft cooing that 'It will be alright' before sleep overtakes her once more_.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, everyone... so, while this is my newest story, I would like to update you on my other Story, SSTHS.. before informing you as to why I began a new story :T Okay. I'm working on the next Chapter to SSTHS. At first, I was almost done with it but then everything, EVERYTHING, got deleted. My work-in-progresses, my completed, to-be-posted, legit everything!

so, I have to redo the chapter... even after finding out that my grandma is dying... of cancer :/

. . .

which leads to the making of this Story. This is how I reacted, and my mind thought it would make a good Story.. and A reprieve for my depression...

SO, bear with me (:


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch clones everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**** Important Author's note at the bottom. Please read it! ****

* * *

"Breathe, Ally. I can't help if you don't try." Ally lets out a haggard breath, tears filling her eyes as she looks up at her psychiatrist. "I don't need to breathe, and I don't need help.. I need my grandma to get better!" She screams the last part, her heart wrenching with pain.

Tess sighs. "Ally, please." Ally shakes her head. "Tess this is hopeless. Just... stop. You can't help someone who doesn't want - need - help." She stands, ignoring the doctors' exasperated look. "Thank you, but have a nice day. I have to prepare for school tomorrow." Tess' eyes widen.

"You plan to go to school? Even with everything that's going on?" She asks incredulously. Ally looks at her. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" She smiles a big, wide, fake smile, before walking out of the room.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Penny Dawson looks at her ex-husband, her eyes tired. "I.. I didn't expect for her to react this way, Lester. It's like she's a robot and.. she.. she's terrifying me." Lester smiles sadly. "She'll be fine. She's a strong, capable girl."

Penny nods. "I know but.. Lester.. what's happens if she doesn't get better? I've never seen her act like this; not even when Pam died." Lester rubs his eyes tiredly. "I know.. all we have is hope. We have to hope and pray that she'll get better. There's nothing more we can do." Penny sighs. "I'm not used to this - to feeling so hopeless. It's the fact that I can't do anything to help her that's killing me. I've always been the problem-solving parents out of the two of us."

Lester smiles. "And I've always been the charming parent."

Penny smirks. "More like cheep."

Lester sucks in a sharp breath of indignation. "I _knew _it!" Penny's eyes widen. "Knew what?" She asks, brown eyes wide with confusion. Lester narrows his eyes at her. "You _did_ name _Chester the cheep gorilla_ after me!" He wails, voice high-pitched with offended indignation.

Penny bites her lip to stop the loud snorting laughter that wants to escape her throat, but to no avail. A loud, embarrassing, pig-like snort escapes her nose, before she bursts into a fit of giggles. "O-Oh my.. Oh my god.." She claps her hands hysterically as her laughter turns silent, the only sound hear-able coming from Penny being the soft, keening giggles still slipping from her throat, before Lester joins in, his laugh thick, deep and throaty.

* * *

Ally silently listens to the laughter of her parents. She smiles lightly. _'Good.'_ She thinks. _'She isn't thinking about me right now. I really don't want to worry her.'_

Grabbing her phone as it buzzes silently, she reads the text quickly.

**_From: Trish_**

**_Hey, Ally (: It's Trish! Ur coming to skool 2morrow, right? _**

Ally sighs, quickly typing up a message.

**_To: Trish_**

**_Of course I'm coming to school **tomorrow. Why wouldn't I? It's the beginning of School, after all._**

She rubs her face tiredly. Although Ally didn't think she could handle the people at school, she didn't want to skip. Her grandma had always been proud of her for her grades and perfect attendance at school.

_Buzz. Buzz._

**_From: Trish_**

**_Ok. I was just checking. Anyway, r u ok? I heard about gma.._**

Ally grits her teeth. How'd she hear about that so soon?

_**To: Trish**_

_**I'm good. I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow.**_**_ Goodnight_.**

Ally turns her phone off, knowing Trish would probably call at such a dismissive text but not wanting to deal with anymore stress today. Shaking her dark hair out, she trudges to the bathroom, quickly heating the shower up and getting in, relishing at the feel of the hot water pounding against her back.

Lathering her hair in her two-in-one shampoo and conditioner, she quietly ponders about how she's going to deal with the unbearable kids at her school.

_'If Trish knows, I'm pretty sure the whole school will know. We're not exactly in the largest city ever.'_ She sighs, rinsing her hair out and grabbing the body wash. _'Why'd mom have to decide that she wanted to move to Forks Washington, of all places? Why wasn't Miami good enough? What? Did she become attached to trees, being with those Gorilla's all these years?'_ Ally sighs again. She shouldn't say that. She knew that her mom wanted Ally to be able to see both her and her father.

Although it would be easier if he would just move back to Miami, instead.

Something about wanting to spread music to even the smallest, gloomiest towns.

_'Ugh.' _

Ally hated the darkness. Although she loved the rain and trees. They called to her. And, adventures and unknown territory searches were always fun to her.

Ally was only fifteen, though. They couldn't expect her to just accept the drastic changes. Ally's body certainly was rejecting the weather changes and Ally hated it even more because she was stuck inside half the time. Stupid sickness.

But she was also closer to her grandma. Her grandma, who lived on what the Fork's folks called the 'Rez.' Ally didn't understand why they basically called this a separate city, when the only thing that separated the two was miles and miles of woods and roads.

_'Whatever.'_

Ally rinses the soap off of her body and gingerly gets out of the shower.

The only other remotely good thing about the move, was that she got to go to school with her cousin, Trish. Trish, who is loud, Latina and proud. Probably one of the shortest, too.

Wrapping her towel around her, she walks into her room, grabbing her pajama shorts and tank top, along with her undergarments, she pulls them on slowly, fatigue fogging her brain.

_'I really do not want to go to school tomorrow. I'll be the new kid again. This will be torture. I just know it.'_ And with that, Ally lays down, her hair splayed across the pillow, water dripping into the soft fabric.

* * *

**A/N: **The chapters will be longer than this. I also had a VERY VERY VERY important question. Since I've been meaning to make an Auslly/Twilight crossover, do you think I should do that with this? I mean, It was always my intention to make this into a story, but I feel that If it doesn't have anything supernatural in it, then it will be boring.

I don't want to bore you.

I certainly think it would work out well enough. It will have Renesmee, and all the younger characters in it, too. Even the Cullens, Blacks and others, if you want (: Austin can be a Shifter that imprints, I would guess, on Ally.

You know. I actually sorta want to make this a crossover thing now :T You can toss in ideas in reviews and PM's, I'm totally open to them. But, If I decided to make this a twist/crossover with Twilight, would you still be interested and give it a try?

I really don't want this to be such a gloomy story.

Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter done today! I'm elited by the positive reviews I've gotten, even if there is only four!

QOTD - You are you. Whether you're short tall big or small. Don't let other peoples' opinions change how you few yourself.

- Hailey


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch clones everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

Ally stands in front of her mirror, her hair swaying down her back in soft waves of curls and spirals. Pulling it to the side so it sits on her right shoulder, she puts it in a ponytail. She brushes her hand over the bangs framing her face softly, a soft smile gracing her face as she remembers what her grandmother frequently told her.

_"Ally, darling. You are beautiful. Even more so, with your big, bright smile on your face."_

She smooths down the white, loose shirt flowing down her body as she examines her black skinny jeans and tan ugg boots. Pulling her loose, blue jean jacket on, she pulls the sleeves up to her elbows and smiles at her finished outfit.

Walking back into her room, she glances longingly at her floral-patterned skirts and sighs. Goodbye skirts.

Walking into her bathroom, she brushes a light blush on her cheeks and a soft layer of white eye shadow on her eyes, before putting a thin layer of gloss on her lips. Smiling, she pulls her black beanie on her head and walks back into her room, grabbing her bag and books.

Letting out a breath, she mentally prepares for the day.

_'I... can do this.'_

She nods to herself, then, walks out of her room, down the hall and down the stairs, to walk into the kitchen..

and be surrounded by people saying their sorry's about grandma. Pulling her features out of the glare that was on her face, she smiles, marching forward and grabbing her mom. "Mom. You have to take me to school."

She nods before looking around the kitchen hopelessly. Ally sighs, before whistling loudly. "Listen up, people. I'm not meaning to sound rude but my mother really needs to get to work and I need to go to school. Could you please come back later? We'd both, really, really, appreciate it." A few people nod and head for the door, while others stare at her incredulously, before shaking their heads and following suit.

Ally sighs, grabbing her mother's hand. "Let's go, mom."

* * *

Ally sighs in deep, frustrated annoyance as she gets out of her moms car, stepping into the rain. Looking around the parking-lot, she ignores the stares of her peers, trying to find Trish.

"Boo!" A loud voice screams in her ear, causing Ally to jump and turn swiftly, her hand coming up and smacking her to-be attacker in the face. "Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Her cousin's familiar voice repeats and Ally's eyes widen as she realizes who it is. Straightening, she looks at Trish, a scowl on her face with a 'What did I tell you about sneaking up on me' look in her eyes.

Trish rubs her cheek. "Jesus, Ally." She winces at the look on Ally's face. "Sorry, sorry. Okay? Sorry. I didn't mean to get your panties in a twist. And I certainly hadn't meant to get this morning's lecture from my mother knocked out of my head." Ally chuckles, head kept firmly under the umbrella she had clutched in her hand. Now that she was with Trish, she turned, taking in the scenery..

Her eyes landing on the crowd across the parking-lot, because of their expensive-and-out-of-place-looking cars and outfits. Ally's eyes narrow as she realizes, they, too, are staring at her. Shifting her eyes around the parking-lot, she sighs at how gloomy looking it is. "Hello!" A high soprano voice says excitedly, causing Ally to wince and turn towards the young looking girl. "Hello." Ally says, unsure.

"My name is Renesmee Cullen! I want you to be my friend!" Ally's eyes widen, before she lifts an eyebrow. "You? _You_ want to be _my_ friend?" Renesmee nods, grabbing her arm and pulling her across the parking-lot, the only thing Ally could do was drag Trish along with her.

"Daddy! Mommy! Look at my new friend!" Ally squirms, uncomfortable as eight sets of eyes land on her. The question bubbles out of her mouth before she can stop it. "_Woah._ Do you wear contacts or something?" The tall, lanky, bronze-hair-colored man laughs, his eyes flickering towards a brunette as she chuckles as well. "Renesmee, do you even know her name?" Renesmee giggles, shaking her head, her long curls shaking as she says, "Nope!"

Ally presses her hand to her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "My name is Ally. Now, I don't mean to seem rude or anything - _woah!"_ She screams as Renesmee flies at her, her slender arms wrapping around her tightly. Ally wheezes for breath, her face turning red with the strength of her hug. She lets go, and Ally coughs, sucking in breath. "We" she gestures between Trish and herself frantically "have to" coughcoughcoughcough "go. It was" gaspgaspgaspcoughgasp "nice meeting you!" Ally tries to stand, her breath leaving her as a sharp pain goes throughout her ribs.

Falling to her knees, she winces, lifting her shirt up slightly and her eyes widening at the big, dark purple bruise forming. "Maybe you should come with me to the hospital." The tall, tan man says, voice heavy with exasperation. Ally wonders futilely what she did to have him exasperated with her, before she goes unconscious.

* * *

"You're going to be fine, Miss Dawson, but I would advise you to stay away from whatever it is you were doing that caused this." The blonde doctor, Mr. Cullen, instructs her. Ally rolls her eyes. "I told you! A young girl, named Renesmee, _hugged_ me, and it caused _this_!" She points to her broken rib. "I didn't do anything! _She_ did!" Dr. Cullen turns and looks at her.

"Then stay away from my granddaughter, okay?" He suggests gently, though Ally still detects the hint of a warning-threat in there. She narrows her eyes. "Whatever." She jumps off the counter, wincing slightly. "She wanted me to be her friend. She hugged me. She introduced me to her weird-eyed family. I moved here for my grandma, not to have my ribs broken and to get scolded by some doctor that doesn't know me." She turns and glares at him, her ribs aching. "Thank you so very much for the information and fixing my rib. Now, _goodbye."_ She pushes the door open and walks out, silently fuming.

Meanwhile, Carlisle is stunned into thoughtful-silence.

::

Ally presses her hand against the wall, tears pricking her eyes and her breath coming out in short painful pants as she walks down the hospitals hallway. She closes her eyes as she lets out a breath. Straightening, she walks down the hall and to the receptionist counter, a limp in her step as she smiles and walks out the door.

"I couldn't read her, Bella." A male voice says, causing Ally to slow. "Oh, who cares, Edward? Just because you couldn't read her doesn't mean that she's destined to be with us."

"Renesmee wants to be her friend, Bella."

Ally stumbles out into the parking-lot, her rib aching as she clutches her arms around her stomach. Her eyes meet the bronze-haired man, who's name she just found out was 'Edward.' Turning, she walks past them, ignoring the people scattered around the parking-lot staring at her.

Suddenly, Renesmee is there.

"Ally! Oh my gosh, I am so so so so so so so so sooo sorry!" Ally winces, straightening. "It's okay." She croaks, eyes widening as Renesmee reaches down and pulls her shirt up to examine her ribs. A soft, barely audible gasp escapes Renesmee's mouth, tears filling her eyes as she looks at the large, purple bruise on Ally's rib-cage.

Ally sighs, pulling her shirt down, fatigue clouding her mind as she hugs Renesmee in comfort. "It's okay, Ren. You don't mind if I call you that, right? Your name is so pretty, but It's long. I'll be your friend. I'll see you later at school, okay?" Ally smiles tiredly, walking past her and her family, getting into her mothers awaiting car. She wonders idly when she was called or how long she's been there, before she dozes, her dreams haunted with vampires with no faces and being lost in the forest.

* * *

Ally smiles at Trish as she walks into the school building, her ribs aching dully over the pain medicine her mother gave to her from her grandmother. Trish looks at her, a sympathetic smile on her lips. "You okay?" Ally nods silently. "I'm surprised you didn't hear the crack yourself. I sure as hell did. I never want to hear something like that again."

Ally laughs quietly. "Yeah. I never want to experience something like that, either. Did you know the doctor threatened me?"

"Wait, what? Doctor Cullen? Major hotty? _He_ threatened you?" Ally nods. "Yeah. He threatened me. Something about the way he said it, though, made me snap at him. I was furious. I moved here for my grandma, not to get my ribs broken and threatened by people I don't even know. I mean, jeez, what is wrong with people here? Are they naturally this rude?"

Trish shakes her head. "No. You just happened to get approached by the_ outcast_ family though. They're like, the center of attention in this town, because they're all, beautiful and stuff. Bella, the brunette, is married to Edward, and it's just, weird. Because, they're all adopted by Esme and Carlisle - Doctor Cullen - but I wouldn't be able to explain. I don't know half of it. You'd have to ask Mrs. Newton. She's our homeroom teacher, by the way."

Ally blinks. "The 'Outcast' family? What's with that?"

Trish looks at her. "They avoid people at all costs. Which really doesn't make sense, given that Bella, Edward and practically the whole family are teachers here."

Ally sighs as she and Trish pull their schedules out.

_Allyson Marie Dawson_

_Homeroom/Math - Mrs. Jessica Newton_

_AP Language Arts - Mr. Edward Cullen & Mrs. Isabella Cullen_

_AP Biology - Mr. Tarence Fugate_

_Art - Mrs. Rosalie Hale_

_Lunch_

_AP Social Studies - Mrs. Alice Cullen_

_Gym - Mr. Emmett Cullen & Mr. Jasper Hale Cullen_

"Jeez. I only have one teacher that isn't related to her." Ally says, before glancing at Trish's schedule.

_Trish De la Rose _

___Homeroom/Math - Mrs. Jessica Newton_

___AP Language Arts - Mr. Edward Cullen & Mrs. Isabella Cullen_

_History - Ms. Sonya Rodriguez_

_Biology - Mr. Tyler Barry_

_Art - Mrs. Rosalie Hale_

_Lunch_

_AP Social Studies - Mrs. Alice Cullen_

_Gym - __Mr. Emmett Cullen & Mr. Jasper Hale Cullen_

"Why couldn't you have asked to be in Advanced Placement everything, Trish?" Ally whines. Trish scoffs. "Not everybody is as smart as the internet, Ally, sorry." Ally rolls her eyes before entering the classroom.

"You're late." A sharp, melodic voice cuts through the words about to exit Trish's voice, causing them both to turn, eyes wide. "Oh. You're the new girl. I heard you broke your rib in some accident out in the parking-lot. You're both excused for today. Tomorrow, I expect for you both to be on time." She nods and turns back to the class, causing Ally and Trish to rush to their seats and sit in silence as she continues her lecture.

"As I was saying, I'm almost certain that you all have learned that lines going up and down a page are vertical and lines that go across the page, from either left to right or right to left, are horizontal. Now. I want you to work on being able to make straight lines without rulers. You have ten minutes to perfect your lines at least once."

Ally glances at Trish.

_'She's going to be pleasant.' _They think in sync, getting to work.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter posted soon ;p byebye 3


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch clones everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

Ally and Trish walk into the lunch room, rubbing their wrists. "That teacher is horrible. I can't believe she actually made us sit there and perfect our circle and lines. It's not like we're ever going to need to draw circles or something." Trish complains while getting in the lunch line. Ally nods in agreement. "She's the teacher, though. I can't help but wonder what happened to make her seem so.. emotionless though, you know?"

Trish shrugs. "Our teacher's baggage isn't important to us." Ally laughs, shaking her head. "You're incorrigible, Trish De La Rose."

"And I'm proud of it. No'one can change me, baby." She winks humorously, adding the nasty generic hamburger, baby carrots, and a chocolate milk to her tray. Ally shakes her head. "Do you know what they put in those hamburgers? Because once, me and my friend Anna were contemplating about that, and we decided that it was like a hot-dog. A mixture of leftovers from all kinds of animals. I mean, gross." Ally shakes her head again, picking up a salad, carrots, an apple and a bottle of water.

Trish rolls her eyes. "It's better than you're 'only eat like a vegan at school, because the school lunches are always hideously gross' rule. We've got gym later. Good luck surviving the year with only lettuce and water."

Ally sighs and glances around the lunch room. "Hey. It's better than nothing, so, be quiet." Her eyes land on Renesmee who's waving her hands in the air and bouncing on her feet, screaming, "Ally! Over here! Ally! Come eat with us!"

Ally looks at Trish, embarrassment rolling over her as she walks over to the tiny girl.

Renesmee smiles and runs over to her, setting Ally's lunch next to her own as she wraps her arms around Ally's neck tenderly, as Ally did to her earlier. "How are you? Are you well?" Renesmee questions her, heart aching with guilt. Ally smiles tenderly and nods. "My grandmother gave me a special cream that she came up with on the Rez and I don't feel any pain right now." She pulls her shirt up the slightest. "She said it would make the bruises go away, too." She smiles fondly. "She always did come up with the most creative concoctions.. Anyways," Ally gestures towards Trish. "This is my cousin, Trish."

Renesmee smiles, pulling the two over to her seat and sitting down. A number of others plop down right along with them. Ally looks up and sees Mr & Mrs Cullen sit down along with Mrs. Hale. Ally coughs into her fists, feeling slightly awkward at the teachers sitting beside them. Renesmee smiles. "Ally, Trish, this is my aunt, Rosalie Hale." Renesmee says, gesturing towards Mrs. Hale, before introducing Mr & Mrs Cullen as her father and mother.

Mr. Cullen smiles. "Pleased to meet you. If you don't mind, I'd like for you to call me Edward outside of the class." Ally smiles, this time taking her time and really examining him.

Strong, chiseled jaw, cleanly shaven. Topaz, caramel colored eyes. Straight, perfect nose and a beautifully wild crop of bronze-colored hair. Pale skin, but that's to be expected from someone living in such a gloomy town. But Trish was right. He most certainly was beautiful.

Ally blushes as she realizes she was staring.

"Edward! Bella!" A tall, muscular, russet colored man runs into the cafeteria, eyes wide and panting for breath. "It's.. It's Austin." Edward, Bella and Renesmee stand, Renesmee latching onto Ally as she pulls her away from the table.

_'Jesus Christ!'_ Ally thinks hopelessly as she stares at Trish, the same disgruntled look on her face as Trish. _'This girl sure is strong.'_

* * *

"Hurry up!" Edward roars, his breath coming in pants. Ally stares at the body writhing on the bed, confusion filling her. She stands, walking to the bedside and pressing her chilled hand to the boys forehead. "Shhh... calm down. Everything will be fine.." Ally murmurs, humming softly as the boys body slows its movements.

"Who the hell brought her here!?" An angered voice yells distracting everyone and alerting them to her presence. Ally ignores them, whispering soothing words to the boy. "That's it.. you just need rest.. here." She grabs the water bottle from the table and gently eases his mouth open, slowly allowing the water to dribble into his mouth.

He hums in appreciation as it slowly soothes and moistens his throat.

Ally smiles and rubs his forehead, examining his face. Although his face was scrunched into a grimace, and his forehead was coated with sweat, Ally could tell he had natural beauty to him. His skin sun-kissed but not to dark, his blonde hair falling just above his eyes if it wasn't spiked or flipped to the side. His lips were pale right now, but Ally could imagine them being just the perfect shade of pink. She wants to see his eyes.

Continuing to ignore the shouting around her, she puts her hand to his forehead, wondering if he had a headache. She narrows her eyes, standing on the chair she'd brought to the bedside with her. "Everybody _shut up!"_ She screams over them, annoyance written on her features as they all turn and stare at her, incredulously. She glares at them. "This person right here," she points at the person on the bed, "is _obviously_ sick. Did any of you stop to think that nursing him back to health would help?"

A chorus of yells erupt and she screams, _"Shut up!"_ They quiet down and Ally glares at them again. "He needs peace and quiet. Now," she jumps off the chair. "given that none of you seem to know what you're doing, all of you get out." She presses her lips in a thin line when nobody moves. "I said, _Get. Out."_ The way she says makes chills go through everyone, before someone says icily, "No. He's our brother. One of us stays." Ally shrugs, her temper depleting. "Sure." She says, turning. "Whatever."

::

Jacob watches as Ally moves across the room, seeming to turn in circles. Jacob turns, the smell of chicken noodle soup wafting into the air. "Oh sweet baby jesus, that smells delicious.." He mumbles, standing and sneakily trying to take a piece of chicken from the very large pot. Ally smacks his hand. "You'll get some when it's done, now out!" He grumbles, trudging out the door and outside to give the pack a report.

"How is - _oh my god, what is that smell?"_ Jacob nods dreamily. "Soup that she's making. Anyway, Austin is fine."

The door opens, the smell of chicken noodle soup wafting into the pack's noses. "Soup is done. You'll have to wait for me to bring it out to you, though." She smiles, her eyes twinkling, before she disappears back inside.

"Y'know," Seth says, "she's actually pretty cute." Embry and Quil nod, while the others look around, trying to hide that they thought so, too. Ally emerges from the door, eight bowls sat neatly on a tray as she carries it out, setting it on the small table outside. Ally smiles, handing Jacob the largest bowl. "For trusting me enough to take care of your brother." She hands the rest of the bowls out, all relatively large, before walking back inside, leaving them to scarf down the food.

Five minutes later, Ally has let the pack back inside. Ally brushes Austin's bangs away from his eyes, frazzled that his fever hasn't went down yet. A soft groan escapes his mouth as Austin stretches, his eyes blinking open. Ally gasps, her eyes captivated by the way his eyes twinkle.

He meets her eyes, swearing he's in heaven, before the world drops and the only thing he can see is _her._ He feels his earth shift, his world turn and suddenly, he's sure that he's found the one.

Ally blinks, moving back, her heart racing. She knows, just _knows, _something happened as she continues moving away from the gorgeous boy with sparkling eyes. Ally glances around at the others, her eyes wide as she races from the room, from the house, away from them, everyone, _him._

* * *

**A/N:** (: I hope you like this ;p


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch clones everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

Ally stumbles. "Oof!" Her breath leaves her as she falls, landing heavily on her knees and hands, wincing at the scrapes now on her hands and knees. Ally wasn't the most coordinated person in the world, but she certainly had grown out of falling like a little kid stage.

She stands up, her head clouded, a frustrated sigh escaping her mouth. She looks around, her heart and mind racing as her subconscious throws the word she dreaded the most in this situation.

_Lostlostlostlost._

Ally wraps her arms around herself, deciding that sitting around and waiting for someone would be useless. Ally walks slowly, eyes and ears alert as she stumbles and pushes herself through the woods, one step at a time.

Ally's ears perk at the sound of rushing water. She rushes forward, almost tripping over a - _"Oh my god!"_ Ally screams, stumbling backwards, her hand over her mouth as she stares at the dead, drained bear. Her eyes, wide with panicked fear dart around, wondering if the creature that did this was anywhere near by. She backs away slowly, before turning and darting towards the creek she'd heard.

Crashing into the clearing, Ally pants for breath as she drops to her knees on the bank of the creek, her heart beating rapidly. Dipping her hands in the water, she splashes herself in the face, her heart slowing as she rests, her panic settling. She lays back in the dirt, fully prepared to destroy the clothes she was wearing when she got home. _If she got home._

She stands. Walking towards a tree, before a noise behind her causes her to turn, her eyes wide with frightened curiosity. A twig snaps beside her, causing her to turn swiftly. "Hello?" She calls. "Is anyone there?" Silence. She relaxes her body against the tree, before a flash of brown fur speeds past her face. Ally screams.

"Oh. It was just a - _Oh my god!"_ Ally's eyes widen in horror as she watches a girl attack the deer, snapping its neck and sinking her teeth into it. Ally watches with wide, horrified eyes as the deer's still twitching legs still, bile rising in her throat as the girl lifts her head and stares right at her.

_Renesmee._

Ally's jaw drops, before she backs away, terror filling her as she runs, faster than ever before. _OhmygodohmygodohmygodRunrunrunrunOhmygodrun._ Her mind yells at her, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she darts and swerves around branches and trees.

Ally stumbles, tripping out onto a road. She smiles in relief, following it as it leads her into the city.

_'This place is filled with whack-jobs!' _She thinks silently, the pain in her ribs adding to her aching feet, arms, chest and well, _everything._

::

Ally strips slowly, her aching muscles making her slow and sluggish. Getting in the shower, she relishes in watching the dirt slide down and off of her skin. She grabs the body wash, putting more than usual on her scrunch-y as she tries to wash the happenings of today off of her. She closes her eyes before putting her 2-in-1 shampoo/conditioner in her hand, rubbing it into her hair and scalp thoroughly.

Towel drying her hair the best she can, she rubs her grandmothers pain cream on her stomach and everywhere, before plopping down on her bed and falling into a deep, dark, nightmare-filled sleep.

* * *

Ally speed-walks across the school parking-lot, stopping next to Trish, her eyes darting towards Renesmee and her family across the lot. She shivers when she sees their eyes are on her, the hairs on the back of her neck rising in warning. Ally rubs her arms, throat going dry as she sees Renesmee and her family start across the lot and come toward her.

She yelps before grabbing Trish's arm and dragging her across the lot and inside the school building.

"Ally? Ally! _Ally!_" Trish screams her name, eyes wide with confusion as Ally stops and leans against the lockers, head leaned back as she breathes heavily. "Sorry, Trish. Sorry." Ally says breathlessly, eyes closed as the bell rings. Standing up, Ally drags Trish to homeroom with her, letting Trish go to the desks, Ally herself making a B-line for the teachers desk.

_Mrs. Newton. _

Ally sucks in a breath, before blurting the question out. "Mrs. Newton, could you tell me everything you know about the Cullen and Hale family?" Mrs. Newton looks up, her brown eyes wide with confusion. "Um.. sure. You are?"

"I'm Allyson 'Ally' Dawson. The new student. I wasn't here yesterday morning because of an accident yesterday, but I'm here now and I have a lot of questions for you."

Mrs. Newton smiles. "Oh! Of course. It's only natural that someone new to the city want to know about the most beautiful and popular family in town!" She says this almost bitterly. Ally smiles and nods. "Yes.. yes of course! Thank you, Mrs. Newton." She nods. "Call me Jessica. I'm the kind of teacher that doesn't like to be so formal."

Ally nods. "Thank you, Jessica." She says, turning and walking to her seat beside Trish.

::

"Now, what would you like to know, Ally?" Jessica smiles and crosses her legs, skirt rising just the slightest up her leg. Ally smiles. "Just.. everything. It's just.." She thinks back to the way Renesmee looked whole as she hunted, a shiver wracking her body. "they seem slightly.. off.." She mumbles, heart racing at the thought of what they could do to her.

Jessica nods. "The Cullen and Hale family is very.. different, but given their beauty, no'one really cares about personality." She looks at Ally. "I certainly didn't when I was in high school with them." She smiles. "Given the fact that you are new, you probably don't know anything about their history or relationships together, so, let me explain.

"Carlisle and Esme, they're the adoptive parents of Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Emmett." She nods, as though making sure she got it correct. "Rosalie and Emmett are.. together.. as well as Jasper and Alice. Though, Edward is with Bella." She nods again, looking at Ally. "That's honestly all I know about them, other than the facts that they like to be secluded and keep to themselves."

Ally nods, thinking she knows the reason why they would rather stay away from others. _'They don't want their dirty little secret to be exposed.'_ Ally smiles. "Thank you, Jessica." She stands up, grabbing her things and heading towards the door. "Oh, and Ally.." Ally turns, brown eyes meeting brown eyes. "Be careful. People that hang out with them tend to either disappear or get hurt." Ally's bones chill and she turns, walking out the door.

Ally walks numbly through the hallways, her mind clouded and unfocused. _'When did I get so tired?' _She asks herself, stumbling and falling to her knees. She giggles hysterically, crawling slowly, her eye-sight going fuzzy as she slumps forward, falling asleep in the middle of the hallway.

Jasper steps out from his hiding spot at the end of the hall, lips pulled back in a thin, grim line. He walks forward, grabbing Ally and throwing her over his shoulder, whistling lowly so the others knew that he had her.

Walking out of the building, he runs home, annoyance filling his body as he sets the human down and begins waiting for his brothers and sisters to arrive.

* * *

**A/N:** Rofl. I like when things go by fast. It seems like more days have gone past than just her first one, doesn't it :o? I like fast-paced stories sometimes though ;p hope you like this!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch clones everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

_Ally watches the scene unfold slowly in front of her slowly. A legend about the wolf protectors her grandmother had told her. _

_The cold one, red eyed, vicious, seeking vengeance, grabs everything in her wake, snapping necks and plunging her teeth into their soft, blood-filled flesh. More of the pathetic protectors run at her, snarling, and she shrieks evilly, crushing their bones easily with a snap of her wrist, a squeeze of her arms._

_This was to easy. Ally can practically hear the woman think it as crouches over the boy, who'd shifted back into his human form before being killed. _

_A scream is heard from across the village, before another wolf, older, clumsier, weaker, runs at her. Maybe not weaker. Ally flinches as the wolf's jaws snap and snarls escape its mouth. _

_'Ephraim..' Ally's gaze reverts to the old but still beautiful woman standing across the village her eyes trained on the battle across the village. It had taken a turn for the worst.. _

_before the woman stabs herself in the stomach and blood seeps from the wound, soaking her dress slowly, distracting the blood-crazed woman as she starts towards the bleeding Quileute woman. _

_The distraction proved worthy. _

* * *

Ally wakes up slowly, her head groggy as she comes-to, the dream thick in her mind. She blinks slowly, her eyes opening and staring into Renesmee's. Ally's eyes widen and her sleep fatigue drains from her as she opens her mouth to scream.

"Please don't scream!" Renesmee says, covering Ally's mouth with her hand. Ally freezes, her mind racing as she futilely tries to calm her heart down. Ally's eyes dart around, narrowing on the tall, russet-skinned men in the room.

The blonde man nods at Renesmee and she removes her hand. Ally's lip curls back in disgust. "Kindly don't do that again." She spits out, her eyes filled with anger when her mind registers that she's been kid-napped.

"I thought she'd be screaming and begging for mercy." A voice says and Ally scowls. "What? Do you plan to eat me like Renesmee did to that deer?" Ally swallows bile. "What are you, sick?" A hiss sounds through the air. "It's better to eat animals than humans. Would you rather us eat your kind?"

Ally snorts. "Both is appalling, but thanks. Y'know, for pointing out the obvious." She rolls her eyes. "I don't care _what_ or _who _you eat. It's _sick._" She wiggles in her chair. "What's with the rope?" She asks. "You've got enough people here to stop me from leaving. I'm not exactly big." Her eyes meet Austin's. "Good to see you're feeling better." She nods, an agitated sigh escaping her mouth.

"How long do you plan to keep me here? I'm pretty sure my mother and father will notice me not being home." A voice interrupts her. "That's been taken' care of, ma'am. And to answer your other question, until the people in-charge get back."

A noise is heard from the kitchen as Jacob brings in a plate of food. Ally glares at him as he cuts the ropes holding her down before handing her the plate. Ally stares down at the plate, confusion written on her face. "Um.. what _is_ this?" Jacob huffs. "Food. It's chicken." Ally shakes her head. "This isn't food and I'm certainly not going to try to eat it." She sets the plate down, her jaw clenched to keep from laughing at the offended look on his face.

"Then you go cook something yourself!" He huffs indignantly, marching towards the kitchen door and holding it open for the short girl. Ally shrugs. "Fine. I will." She smiles and stands up, walking into the kitchen, the others following suit.

::

The pack surrounds Ally, drool hanging from their mouth's as she tries to keep them off her plate of food. "Get away!" She huffs, moving away from them. Ally smiles at Austin as he puts himself between her and the others. She holds up a forkful of noodles, chopped chicken and a mixture of vegies, offering it to him. He smiles, sitting down beside her and taking the bite she offered. Ally smiles at his awed expression.

"This is really, really good.." He mumbles around the mouthful of food. Ally giggles, forgetting where she was and why for a second, before the sound of a door slamming causes everyone to be silent.

"Edward?" Carlisle calls, to which Edward replies, "In here."

Ally waits with baited breath as five people walk into the room. Ally's eyes widen when she recognizes two of the three natives. "Leah? U-Uncle Sam?" Ally stands, confusion filling her. "Allyson?" Sam's voice is hard as he stares at her. Her eyes narrow at his clipped tone. "What are you doing here, Allyson?" She sets her plate down and walks up to him, not intimidated by the difference of height. She looks up at him, before smacking him.

He stares down at her, dumbfounded.

Ally stares up at him, her heart breaking as he continues to just stare at her.

An uncomfortable silence hangs over the house.

Carlisle clears his throat, asking Edward, "What is Allyson doing here, Edward?" Edward sighs, shaking his head as he turns his golden eyes on Carlisle, Esme, Leah, Sam and Emily. "Carlisle. There seems to have been a problem.." Edward clears his throat. "It seems Allyson has.. well.. she seen Renesmee.. uh.. _eating."_

Ally snorts sarcastically. "Eating? Is that what you call it, hmm? Yes. Watching someone about my age suck the blood out of a deer wouldn't creep me out one bit, nope nope. _Not one bit_. Especially after having stumbled upon that godforsaken dead bear!" She shrieks, hands flying in the air as she shakes her head, trying unsuccessfully to shake the dreadful images from her mind. Something inside of her snaps and she loses control of herself. Her body seeming to have disconnected from her mind as her mouth spews words.

"This town is filled with _whack jobs,_ gosh _darn it!_" Her body starts shaking and she tries futilely to calm herself down. "Do you have any fucking idea what that can do to a persons subconscious!? I've been having nightmares! Vampires and wolves - I've got no idea why they're there but they are - and it's confusing me! I mean, moving here, I didn't know that being so close to the Rez would make me have dreams about the legends! Who the fuck is Ephraim? What's with the 'protectors'? And Good vampires?_ There is no such thing as a good vampire_ gosh darn it!" Ally trembles, her eyes squeezing shut as she breathes heavily, her head pounding.

"I came here to see my grandmother before she dies of cancer!" She turns towards Sam and snarls, "And you! Why the fuck did you stop coming by, huh? Why the fuck did you suddenly drop me like I wasn't shit!? Is family not worth it anymore, Samuel Uley?! Is this damned place more important than me?! Oh! By the way, your daddy dearest told me to tell you that he would come around soon. He told me to tell you to be expecting him. I hope you've gotten rid of all the skeletons in your closet!" She laughs hysterically. "He hit me! Said 'cause you didn't come around anymore he'd teach me your damn lesson. I needed you. Mom and dad were going through that damned divorce and you just suddenly up and disappear?

"Grandma Jana didn't know what to do when I burst out crying waiting for you to get off the plane. I was to young, stupid and naive to understand her when she said you didn't want to come, now I understand. I just didn't matter!" She turns, fist flying into the wall.

The _glass_ wall.

It shatters.

The fresh air breezes into the house and Ally takes a deep breath, her eyes filling with tears. Turning toward the shocked people in the house, she whispers darkly, "I won't say a word about anything. No one will know. I know how to keep my mouth shut and I will. But all of you. _All of you stay the fuck away from me!_" Ally turns again, her eyes landing on Sam, her lip curling back. "Get out of my way, Sam."

He stares at her. "Not a chance, Ally. We've got things to discuss." Ally's body trembles. "No we don't, Sam." Sam sighs, stepping forward, hand up in a placating gesture. "We do. How do you know so much about the tribe? The legends? How do you know the name Ephraim?"

Ally opens her mouth, prepared to yell at him that it was none of his business, when Ally's phone rings and she jumps, having forgotten she even had it on her. Ally pulls her phone out of her pocket, glancing at the screen, ignoring the people around them, before she answers it. "Hello?"

_"Ally? Oh thank goodness! Listen, you need to get home right away!_" Her mother's voice floods into her ears and Ally flinches back, just slightly, before asking her why.

_"Just get home, Ally. It is very.. just get home!"_

Ally's heart begins to pound, her blood filling with ice as she hears the panic in her mothers voice. "Mom? What's happened?"

_"Ally."_ Her mother sighs into the phone. _"I really wanted to tell you this in person but okay. Ally,__ It's your grandmother."_

Ally freezes, her heart stopping as her mother continues, _"She's only got twenty-four to forty-eight hours to live." _Sam gasps, a soft, vague sound, barely registered in Ally's mind as she drops the phone, her mind returning to normal, only to fall into a depressed state, as she falls to her knees. She briefly registers Sam and was that Austin coming toward her? Ally's face contorts into a vicious pain that stops Sam in his tracks and causes Austin to - what was he doing? Clutching at his chest? Trying to rip his own shirt off?

Ally's face goes blank, her eyes filling with pain as her eyes meet Sam's. She smiles a barely there, sad, smile. Standing slowly, she walks past him, her moves robotic as she walks forward. She stumbles, almost falling, before Sam catches her.

Something inside of her, something broken, snaps, and she remembers a time when Sam had held her like this because she was crying over her stuffed animal. She'd dropped it in the river and there it went, floating away, never to be seen again.

Ally looks up at him now, and she feels like she's that little kid again as her tears well up and flow down her cheeks. The previous confrontation forgotten for now, her anger and bitterness, her sadness, all of her feelings disappearing, except for the pain and heartbreak. Sam chokes down a sob of his own as he presses her face against his chest and hugs her petite body to his. He buries his face in her hair as she sobs, her small body shaking with such a force he's vibrating.

Ally's knees buckle and Sam lowers them both to the ground. Sam coos softly, shocking the pack and the Cullen family, too. "Shhh, Ally.. Shhh.." Sam shakes his head, willing his tears away. Emily steps forward and puts her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Ally glances up, her eyes meeting Emily's and Ally's snapped into reality. The real reality. No angry state. No depressed state. Her normal state.

Who was this chick?

Ally sniffles, pulling her face back and wiping her face, eyes red and puffy. Nose red, puffy and running. She asks one of the least expected questions. _Ever_. One that makes everyone freeze and Sam and Emily to cough.

"Who is this? What happened to Leah?"

Sam, looking uncomfortable, coughs before standing up, his eyes hooded. Ally follows suit, eyes searching for Leah. Meeting her eyes, she blinks at the obvious signs of someone trying to hide their emotions.

Ally's lips thin, figuring it out.

She turns, head down, walking past Sam, memory after memory flicking through her mind.

_"Allyson." Ally turns, her eyes widening at the sight of her grandmother. "Grandma! What are you doing here?"_

_"Allyson I want you to meet someone. You'll like her. She's Sam's fiance, actually." She smiles as she steps aside, two figures stepping through the door. "This is Leah."_

_"Sammy!" Ally shouts, running towards him and giggling as he picks her up, swinging her into the air. "Ally-cat!" He smiles, before setting her down. "Ally, this is Leah. Leah, this is Ally."_

_"He-lloh Le-yah!" Ally smiles, holding her small hand out. Leah laughs, taking it, before pulling her into a hug. Ally smiles, whispering to Leah, what her grandmother had once said to her. "We're going to be family, you and me. And when that time comes, I'll protect you. Always."_

Sam grabs her arm and she stops.

_"Leah? How did you and Sammy meet?" _

_Leah smiles fondly at the little girl sitting in front of her. She pulls a lock of un-braided hair towards her, thinking over the question as she quickly finds her rhythm. Finally, she answers. "High-school. Most people think it's stupid and boring and - I'm not gonna lie - so did I, until I met the new kid, Samuel Uley. He turned my boring everyday life into something and before I knew it, I'd fell in-love."_

Sam turns Ally towards him, eyes searching hers and flinching at the look behind them. _Leah's look. _Ally removes her arm from Sam's grasp, eyes darting toward Leah, recognizing the pain behind her hidden eyes. Ally frowns, instinctively darting towards the girl and slamming into her, nearly knocking her off her feet as she hugs Leah tightly.

_"Fine! Maybe you should go home!" Sam screams, slamming the door and making the house shake from the force. Leah stomps outside, her sobs making her shoulders shake. , _

_Ally, who was sitting outside looking at the stars, sees her and, frowning at the obvious fact that Leah'd been crying, gets up and runs at her, wrapping her arms around her waist tightly, trying to comfort her with her hug. "What's wrong, Le-yah?" She asks, voice slightly muffled by Leah's shirt. Leah shakes her head, hugging the girl back, ignoring her question as she says, "What are you doing?" Amusement barely heard in the question. Ally releases her, grabbing the older girls hand and pulling her toward her blanket on the ground. Leah sighs, sitting down. "You looked like you needed it. Now tell me what's wrong, Le-yah."_

_"Me and Sam had a fight. I might be going home sooner than planned." _

_Ally shakes her head, a small pout on her lips as she looks at the woman that she'd grown fond of, quickly. "You aren't leaving any sooner than Sam is. I like you." She smiles a big, toothy smile. "You're my frand!" Ally says, pronouncing the word wrong. _

_Leah laughs softly. "You're my friend, too, Ally." Ally squeals with joy, wrapping her arms around Leah's waist tightly. "Leah?" Sam's voice interrupts them, causing Ally and Leah to look up at him. Ally scowls. "You're a big, meany bo-beany bully!" She growls out, an angry pout on her face. Leah laughs, throwing her head back as the soft, carefree sound echoes into the air._

"What the - what are you doing?!" Leah's startled voice says, but she doesn't try to bite Ally's head off, or try to push her away, for that matter. Ally looks at her, "You look like you needed it." She smiles, her first, real, big, toothy grin since hearing about her grandma and Leah laughs, memories hounding her as she let's Ally grab her hand.

Ally and Leah, both fully aware of the gaping people around them, ignores everyone, laughing bubbling in their throats. Ally looks at the girl that she'd been looking forward to being related to. Ally looks up, meeting Sam's eyes, her own eyes as sad as his. Her eyes shift to his _new_ girlfriend, wait, was that a ring on her finger!? Her lip curls back at the sight. Just a little bit. His new _fiance_, and she scowls. She walks forward, Leah in tow as she walks past Jacob, Austin, Sam's whatever-she-was and Sam himself.

* * *

Ally and Leah both sit in Ally's mother's car, waiting. Penny rushes from the house and, shutting and locking the door, she hurriedly gets in the car, puts the key in the ignition and begins the however-long drive it would take to get to Jana's.

"So, who's your new friend, Ally?" Penny tries to make the conversation light, not knowing what to do. Ally looks down. "She's not a new friend.. She's uncle Sam's ex-fiance." Ally snarls the last part quietly. Penny's eyes widen and she chokes on her smile. "_Ex?_ Oh my. I'm very sorry, dear." She glances at the woman sitting next to her daughter. Leah nods, a small smile on her face, although she was very annoyed at the sympathetic look Ally's mother was giving her.

"It's fine." Leah says, voice quiet. "It doesn't matter. I mean, I was only in-love with him." She winces, looking down. Ally grabs her hand. Penny looks forward, grateful that she had the excuse to not look back at the girl who'd been hurt by her ex-brother-in-law.

"Not to mention he's now marrying my_ cousin_." She spits the word, anger seeping into her tone. Ally's anger darkens. Penny's eyes widen, before an uncomfortable but hostile silence fills the air.

Penny pulls into Jana's driveway.

Ally races from the car and through the door, her heart all but stopping at how fragile her grandmother looks. She walks through the throng of family members that she's only met once or twice, maybe three times. She chokes back a sob as she reaches her dazed grandmothers' side. "Gramma?" She whispers, heart aching, as she wraps her small fingers around her grandmothers hand.

Jana's eyes snap open and they dart around until they land on Ally. "Ally." It's barely a whisper. Hardly a croak, but Ally hears it. Ally bends her face closer, answering with a choked, "Yes, gramma?"

"You can be whatever you want to be. You are my granddaughter. My Quileute warrior. No one will be above you. You are wise. You are beautiful. You are you. Be strong, my little one. Be brave. Troubling times come ahead. Tell Sammy that he is forgiven. I understand.." Her soft voice trails off and her hands shaking in Ally's, still.

Ally lets out a choked sob as her grandmother lets out a shaky breath, before her eyes glaze over as her eyes close, ever so slowly.

Ally lets out a strangle scream, her heart, hope, shattering as she throws her head back. Agony and heartbreak lance through her body, before a cold numbness settles over her.

Ally faints, tears soaking into her skin as she dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** hi.. this chapter is done c: The confrontation.. it was supposed to be totally different. Ally was going to be scared but.. then things happened and I changed it. I hope you enjoy this.

As I said before this was based off my grandmother getting cancer. This chapter was supposed to just be the confrontation and then.. I got a call that said my own grandmother was only going to live another 24 - 48 hours.

She hasn't died, but shes not doing well.. Her birthday was yesterday, the nineteenth..

I love you all (: thanks for the support. Next chapter as soon as possible .

Byebye ;*


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch clones everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

_Ally blinks, sitting up slowly. A groan slips through her lips. Pressing her hand to her head, memories flash through her eyes and she chokes on a sob. 'Gone.. gone.. gone.. she's gone.. Grandma is gone..' _

_"Ally." An achingly familiar but soothing voice cuts through her thoughts and Ally's head snaps up. Her eyes widen at her grandmother's youthful, healthy face. "G-Grandma!" She yells, standing quickly, amazed that she didn't fall. _

_Jana smiles. Happy tears well in Ally's eyes as she goes to rush toward her grandma, only to have her hold up her hand in a stay there, gesture. Ally does as told, happy that she at least gets to look into her grandmother's wide, blue eyes. _

_"Ally, darling." Jana moves forward, her movement smooth and fluid, as if she were floating. Ally stares at her feet. She _was _floating. Ally flinches as she realizes; this was a dream. A dream. Meaning her grandmother really _was_ gone, and Ally's mind was torturing herself. _

_Jana stands in front of Ally, laying her hand gently on Ally's shoulder. "Ally dear, you must listen to me. This is quite urgent." Ally nods. "You will become one of the bravest, strongest warriors, Ally. You will be_ _Q'wati_**[1]**,_ the hero, the_ _kwoli_**[2]**."_ Ally's eyes widen as she stutters, "Nononono, grandma, I'm not a hero." Jana tsk's and looks at Ally, right into her dark brown eyes. "You will make the most beautiful warrior, my darling."_

_Ally shakes her head. "Grandma, you must have me confused with -" _

_"With who, Ally?" Jana interrupts sharply. "I have no other granddaughter and Samuel is not the hero, I can tell you this right now! He ran out on his family. He is not honorable enough. He may be a kwoli, but he will never, _ever_, be Q'wati." Jana calms her voice, saying quietly, "Ally, darling, I know It's you, because you shine." _

_Ally sighs. "Fine. So what, though? What is this supposed to mean?" Jana smiles. "You'll find your answer in due time." She presses her fingers into the red paint that appeared beside her, pressing her fingertips to Ally's forehead, drawing a spiral pattern. Then, pulling Ally's sleeve down, she grabs a paintbrush from beside the bowl and presses it to Ally's shoulder, slowly drawing a complicated circle of lines and patterns. The protectors tattoo._

_Ally's arm shines and Ally stares, eyes wide as three wolves enter the field. "Since you don't have enough Quileute blood in you to make you a Kwoli on your own, you get to choose your wolf, Ally." Jana steps away. "Better to let them, choose you, though." _

_The first wolf, black as midnight, lifts her nose, padding forward and nosing Ally's arm. Ally lets out a breath, reaching out her fingers and stroking the beast. A soft growl erupts from her and she moves away from Ally to sit in the darkness' shadows. Ally's eyes revert to the other two. The bigger of the two, the fully white one pads forward and nuzzles Ally's other arm, refusing to touch one already touched by the other wolf. Ally smiles, her eyes shining as she stares at this wolf, before her eyes looking beyond and meets the last of the three wolves' eyes. _

_The white wolf growls and walks away, feeling shunned as the last of the three walks to Ally and licks her neck. Ally smiles, brushing her fingers through the wolfs hair, meeting her eyes. _

_Ally takes in the wolfs appearance. A mixture of both black and white. _

_Light, reddish-brown eyes. Her snout, white, except for the black stripe that goes from above the white dot that adorns her nose, straight between her eyes and ending slightly on her forehead. The tips of her ears are a light black. Her white fur fans out onto her mid-back, before turning into dark grey. Her sides are white with dark grey strewn across them. Her front paws, the right one white with black spots, while the left one is black with white spots, her hind paws a solid black and white. Her tail and mixture of white, the tip black. _

_Jana steps forward, a knife in hand as she grabs the paw her wolf held up and creates a small cut. Ally, mesmerized, holds her hand out, ignores the sting of the blade and allows her blood to mix with her wolfs. _

_"It is complete, Ally. You are now, destined, to become Q'wati, the hero." Jana smiles. "Ally darling, you have to go back, now. Tell your mother you wish to be home schooled.. or that you want to live with your papa on the Rez. Tell her you want to go to the Rez's school. Trish will go with you. Now, I love you, Allyson. You are going to become a fine warrior, someday. Be forewarned, you cannot change until you are ready." Jana turns. "Oh and Ally." She looks back over her shoulder. "Evil is coming. I don't know when. I don't know how. But you will need to be strong and brave.. for everyone." Her last words a whisper as she disappears in the wind._

_"I love you too." Ally whispers._

_ Before she wakes up._

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it!

My grandmother has passed away. May 19 2013. On her birthday.

**[1]-** Genuine Quileute legend. - Q'wati (also spelled K'wati, Kweheti, Kwatee, Q'waeti, K'wa'iti, Qati, Kwati, Qwati, K'wa'iti, and several other ways.) Q'wati is the benevolent culture hero of Quileute legends, frequently referred to in English as the Transformer. His name is pronounced similar to kwatt-ee, only the "k" is pronounced further back in the throat than English "k" and with a catch in the throat after it. The same character is called Dukwibal or Dokibatt in the Puget Sound Salish tribes, Xelas or Haylas in the Coast Salish tribes, and Misp' or Musp in the Quinault tribe. Q'wati is usually credited with creating the Quileute tribe and their neighbors, teaching them right behavior and cultural skills, and protecting them by changing the environment and getting rid of monsters.

**[2]-** Kwoli is the Quileute word for "Wolf"

I am aware this chapter is short. It was supposed to be this way. Hope you like it, bye xx.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch clones everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N:** Link to what Ally's wolf looks like on my Profile.

* * *

"Hello, Penny." Sam's rather large frame stands at the door. Penny blushes at her ex-brother-in-laws half nakedness, a small smile lighting her face. "Hello, Samuel. How are you?"

"Good." Sam smiles. "May we come in?"

* * *

Ally blinks open her eyes, a groan slipping through her lips as she looks around. Sitting up, she presses her hand to her forehead gently. "Some dream.." She mumbles to herself, standing. Trudging to the bathroom in her room, Ally gazes at herself in the mirror, eyes landing on the tiny spiral mark just underneath the corner of her eye.

Her eyes widen, before she yanks her sleeve down and she stares at the tribal tattoo covering her shoulder. "No.." She whispers, "No no no no no!" She runs out of the bathroom and bounds down the hall and stairs, bursting into the living-room, her eyes landing on all the russet skinned faces and her mother walking around, handing out drinks.

"Ally?" Her mother says questioningly, and Ally looks at her. "Did yesterday really happen? Is she really gone?" Penny's eyes widen and she almost drops the tray she's holding. "Ally, darling.. yes.. your grandmother is gone.." Ally shakes her head again, her grandmothers voice echoing in her ears, _"You will be the Q'wati, the hero, the kwoli."_

"Wolves.." She whispers to herself, her mind going into overdrive as she glances around the room. "Where is she?" Penny looks at her questioningly, "Ally, honey, where is who?"

"Grandma!" She screams, her hand finding its way to her shoulder. "Where is she?!" Penny shakes her head, setting the tray down. "Ally? Are you okay? What's gotten into you?" Penny takes a step toward her daughter. Ally's head snaps up and she sneers. "Nothing's gotten into me! I'm just fine! Answer my damn question!" Penny's eyes harden and she claps her hands. "Enough! Pipe your attitude and quit your cursing. It's unbecoming and rude in the presence of company! I did not raise you to act like an unrefined ape!"

Ally's eyes narrow and her hands begin trembling, her eyes darkening to a black. Her mother gasps. "Fine. I'm leaving. I'll be back whenever." Ally snaps, before she turns and stomps out of the house, her trembling spreading to her shoulders.

_"You will become one of the bravest, strongest warriors, Ally."_

_"Better to let them, choose you, though."_

_"It is complete, Ally. You are now, destined, to become Q'wati, the hero."_

Ally's body continues to tremble, her shaking gradually getting harder, faster. She lays on the ground in the forest, body wedged between two thick, jutting tree roots as she closes her eyes, hoping to calm herself. Letting herself think of her grandmother, one line flashes before her back arches and a blood curdling scream escapes her lips.

_"Evil is coming. I don't know when. I don't know how. But you will need to be strong and brave.. for everyone."_

* * *

Leah walks into the Dawson family household, the groceries that Penny requested in her arms. She walks into the living-room, the scent of the pack hitting her full force as she nearly runs into Sam.

She grunts moving around him just in time.

Setting the things down on the kitchen table, she stomps back into the living-room. "What are you doing here, Sam?" Sam rolls his eyes and stares down at her. "We came to talk to Ally. We never quite finished our conversation at the Cullens." Leah's lip pulls back. "Why?" Sam huffs. "Because it's important." Penny walks into the room, the phone pressed against her ear and shoulder as she says into the receiver, "Yes. Yes. She just walked out. Yes. Oh. Where? Into the woods." Leah freezes, her eyes darting to Sam.

"We got into an argument.. About what? Oh. Um, as you know, her grandmother just died and well, she's not in the best state of mind right now." Penny holds back a sob. "I'm worried she may try to do something. No. I don't know where she could have gone."

Leah looks at Sam sharply, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him from the room, a snarl escaping her mouth as she pushes him against the wall of the house. "What the fuck happened!?" Sam snarls, standing over Leah as she glares up at him. "Nothing! We didn't even get to utter a word before she started screaming for her grandmother. She walked out."

Leah's body trembles. "And you didn't think to send someone after her!?"

Sam huff indignantly. "I sent Seth." Leah sighs, her body stilling as her shoulders hunch. She clenches her jaw, before saying, "I'm going to look for her." She turns, only to have Sam grab her shoulder and turn her around. "She is of no concern to you, Leah!" Leah eyes alight with a new-found fury, and her body seems to have doubled in size.

"You are no one to tell me that she is no concern to me!" She snarls, her hair flying around her face as Sam clenches his jaw. "I am! Because I am your Alpha and she is my niece!"

"Your niece that you abandoned! How fucking dare you try and tell me what to do! I'm not going to let you take everything that I ever cared about away! You took my heart, my soul, my family, my choices away! You took my will to live away and smashed it but I still have to! Shut up and quit acting like you're Ephraim's gift to the world! You're not!" She glares at him, her fists clenched. She briefly realizes that the pack has come out of the house before she turns and stalks into the woods, her heart telling her which direction to go.

She gasps at what she sees.

* * *

Leah bursts into the Dawson house-hold, eyes wild as she looks around the room, breathing heavily. "Where's Jacob or Sam?!" She blurts out, her chest heaving as she looks at the pack. "Sam is in the bathroom and Jacob is with Renesmee." Leah practically screams in frustration, her hands trembling with panic as she shoots through the house, smashing into the bathroom.

"Leah - What the hell!?" Sam screams at her, hurriedly zipping his pants as he looks at her in angered confusion. She gasps for breath, her eyes meeting his as she says, "It's Ally."

* * *

Ally stares at her body as it writhes, confusion filling her as she watches her wolf sit patiently by her body in its spiritual form. She looks at her grandmother beside her, who looks back at her with sorrow. "I hadn't expected that you would transform so soon, Ally dear." Her grandmother's soothing voice echoes, and Ally closes her eyes as peace washes through her.

"Does this mean the danger is nearer than you thought as well?" She asks quietly, defeat filling her and pushing out any hope that the dream had been false. Her eyes move back to her body and Jana sighs. "Yes. Yes it does." Ally sighs, before trying to lighten the sullen mood. "Well. At least I can say I've had an Out-of-body experience." She nudges her grandmother with her elbow gently, and she smiles as her wolf looks over at her, eyes full with exasperated humor.

A blood curdling, pain-filled scream escapes her body's lips, and Ally flinches. She looks down at her body and her eyes narrow at the sound of a twig snapping. Her wolfs' ears prick and she growls lowly, before a pack of russet bodies flood into the clearing. Jana curses in Quileute, moving forward slowly, motioning for Ally to follow.

"We must finish the process before your wolf gets angry at the intrusion." Ally nods, her hand sliding into her wolfs fur as their bodies begin to merge, becoming one. Their bodies slowly begin to fade and Ally stares at her grandmother in sadness. "I will always be with you, Allyson, my warrior. If you ever feel alone, know that you are not. Now be happy." Jana smiles at Ally, her own body fading as she watches the merged spirits slowly enter her granddaughters body.

_'Your wolf symbolizes light and darkness. Yin and Yang. Fire and Ice. Peace and Chaos. You are one with the spirit who was once corrupted but fought its inner self for freedom. You are one with the spirit that righted every wrong she had done. She was the spiritual leader, ruling the spirits as the world erupted into ruins, filled with anger, revenge and wars. You are the light within darkness and she is the darkness within light. Your wolfs' name is Chaos, and you are her light. _

_Together, you are Chaotic Light.'_

Jana smiles as a tear slips down her face. She watches as Ally's body transform into a lithe wolf before she whispers a goodbye and is gone.

* * *

**Boom *-* **


End file.
